


Stress relief

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, He's a grumpy medic, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chakramancerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/gifts).

It wasn't often that you could get ratchet to stop working too cuddle with you, much less mass displace for you. So when he practically dragged you to your couch during the middle of one of his shifts standing maybe a foot or two above you, you were a bit shocked.

Ratchet laid again your chest, engine purring softly as your fingers dipped into transformation seams along his back. “You wanna talk about what’s bugging ya babe?” 

“Just Smokescreen being reckless as always. He’s a good kid but sometimes I swear he does stuff just to piss me off.” You sighed, taking one of his hands in yours and massaging his palm. “I’m sure it’s not on purpose, he’s still learning the whole teamwork thing.” Ratchets annoyance quickly disappeared as you pressed open mouthed kisses along his palm and rubbing the side of his helm with your free hand. Ratchets hand slid down your front before coming to rest against your cock. "Mmm~ I thought you were busy being grumpy." 

"Well now I'm not, let's just say your presence is very therapeutic." Ratchet pressed is lips to yours as he fumbled with your zipper, his kiss growing more hungry and desperate the longer he struggled with your pants. "Relax sugar, it's just a zipper. Ya don't have to rip my pants apart." You undid the button and zipper on your jeans, letting Ratchet slide them the rest of the way off your legs. Ratchet nearly tore your boxers as he took them off, flinging them somewhere behind him and taking your cock in his hand. You pulled away from his lips, panting softly to catch your breath. 

You pressed your lips to his audial, kissing the metal softly. "Ratch, you know I love your hands and how skilled they are but that's not what I want sweetspark." Ratchet huffed in mock annoyance but obliged anyway, kissing a trail down your chest to your crotch. He pressed sloppy kisses against your shaft. You let out a low groan as you watched a Ratchet almost fully swallow your cock with practiced ease. He wrapped his digits around the portion he couldn't fit and pumping them up and down in time with the bobbing of his helm. 

"Mmm~ God you're good at this." Your hand found it's way to the top of his helm, firmly pressing him down to take more of your cock into his mouth as your hips bucked upwards. Ratchet managed to slide down a little further before he began to gag a bit. "I'm sorry baby, didn't mean to... hnn~... choke you." Ratchet dismissed you, closing his eyes and bobbing his helm faster. "F-fuck, Ratch!"

Ratchet moaned, the vibration finally tipping you over there edge as you cried out, hips slamming into Ratchets mouth as you came. Ratchet wiped you down and helped slide your boxers back on before leaning you against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around your waist. "Fuck, I love you so much Ratch." Ratchet smiled, pressing soft kisses to your cheeks and forehead. "Love you too sweetspark."


End file.
